rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumuri Categorie:Utilizatorien:Forum:The Pubnl:Forum:De kroeg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Military coup of OWTB În această ţara fictivă Os Ves Ilavă now has commited a military coup, making him the one and only leader of Adlibita. Please respect him and his opinions, because he will make a powerful Adlibitan Republic! --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:47 (UTC) (puur uit verveling :P) :Dacă te integrezi, şi ne înveţi limba, atunci o să te las --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:50 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:53 (UTC) :::Cred că avem un acord --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:54 (UTC) ::::Eh.. Moet ik me integreren en dan ben ik der Führer hier? :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:55 (UTC) ::::: Şi să vorbeşti româneşte --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:56 (UTC) ::::::De accord! :P Ik leer me ef roemeens en dan word ik der Führer (6) --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:56 (UTC) :::::::De acord! Aveai o carte, nu-i aşa? --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:57 (UTC) ::::::::Waarvan moet ik een kaart hebben? --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:58 (UTC) :::::::::Caută în dicţionar: carte. --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Boek? :O Nee, ik heb geen roemeens (woorden)boek. Laat staan dat de grammair begrijp :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:00 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ik dacht dat je ooit gezegd had dat je een taalgids had :S --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh ja! :P Die heeft Ben gestolen :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik zou ook alles doen om Roemeens te leren --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wa :P Ik denk dat ik me maar eens wat Roemeens ga leren binnenkort :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: <3 --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sper cǎ va reuşi... --OuWTB 15 ianuarie 2010 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Nu ai încredere? --Bucurestean 15 ianuarie 2010 18:40 (UTC) Merge? :| --Bucurestean 27 ianuarie 2010 17:07 (UTC) :Jong, heb je deze site soms in de reet geknepen ofzo? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 februarie 2010 05:58 (UTC) :: Nu este prima dată că am făcut aşa (A) --Bucurestean 8 februarie 2010 20:22 (UTC) :::Ah ba :P Je hebt geen retenneuker, maar een retenknijper :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 05:44 (UTC) ::::Du-te de aicea mă :@ --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 13:57 (UTC) :::::Gadver, bleef van m'n reet af! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 18:34 (UTC) :::::: Mai bine îi spui regelui tău... --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 18:45 (UTC) :::::::Dommage, dommage... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 18:47 (UTC) ::::::::Daag je me uit? Kom dan jongu, verrekte mongol :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:59 (UTC) RoWikicity:Candidaţi Noi candidaturi. Misterr 4 februarie 2010 10:03 (UTC) Bere gratis pentru toată lumea Am făcut până acum 125 de modificări într-o singură zi. Niciuna a fost o contribuţie reală, dar cui îi pasă! :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:57 (UTC) :Iar olandezii 0! Fac eu cinste:)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:00 (UTC) ::Muy bien señor, con cuantas cervezas empezamos a beber? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:04 (UTC) :::Cuando queres usted, jo soi uno administradoro, usetd eres bureaucrat. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:08 (UTC)